A Leap Year Proposal
by tik0
Summary: This fic is for all of those hopeless romantics out there. James is going to propose to Lily, but what's stopping him? Play 'A Thousand Miles' while reading this, you'll be in tears by the end. Virtual Swiss Chocolate for all reviewers! COMPLETED


Disclaimer: I own nothing that J.K. Rowling has created and written and published. I also do not own leap years, I don't think anyone does really... But I own the plot, whoo hoo!!  
  
= = = = = =  
  
James brushed off the invisible lint off his robes and examined himself in the mirror one last time. What he saw was a scruffy looking seventh year Gryffindor (the class of 1976), wearing bottle-cap glasses and sporting a mop of untamable jet-black hair set on top of his head. He took out a small velvet box and opened it to reveal a golden ring with a diamond set in the center of it, with two rubies set next to it.  
  
"Yes, tonight is the night Sirius!" James exclaimed, while putting the box back in his pocket.  
  
"Tonight I am going to propose to the most beautiful, intelligent, perfect..."  
  
"James if I hear one more word out of you, I will pound you to a pulp, no magic needed." Sirius pounded his fist into his open palm, his look was identical to a raging bull in an arena. You could almost see the steam coming out of his nostrils...  
  
James immediately clamped his mouth together and started to finger his wand nervously.  
  
"But what happens if Lily says no, or if she runs away, or if she says.."  
  
"I'm warning you James..." Sirius held his fist up and shook it threateningly.  
  
"Now, now, Padfoot, no need for violence, the man is put under a lot of pressure now." Remus patted his back  
  
"Maybe you should wait until graduation Prongs. It could be like a muggle soap-opera."  
  
"Wormtail, the last thing I want my proposal to be like is a muggle soap- opera." James grumbled.  
  
"Oh..." Peter plopped himself onto his bed, obviously thinking over what James had just said.  
  
James took a look at his watch which now said "Pick up Lily".  
  
"Well lads," James said as he headed towards the door with his invisible cloak wrapped around his arm, "wish me luck."  
  
After listening to a chorus of goodbyes and last minute advice James shut the door and headed down towards the common room, which was currently empty. He sat down on one of the chairs and waited, and waited.  
  
Finally after ten minutes of waiting he heard someone stomping down the stairs. James attempted to scramble up from the chair, like a dog trying to get out of a swimming pool, but failed miserably and fell on his behind instead.  
  
Lily nearly fell down the stairs as well but managed to straighten herself much quicker than James could. It was obvious that these two pale-faced teenagers were nervous, very nervous.  
  
James nudged his glasses to the bridge of his nose and examined Lily for just a while, since he was after all, a guy. She was wearing a denim Muggle skirt and green top under her Hogwarts robes. Her face was a bit paler than what he remembered it to be and her pink lips twitched to the side, which made her look very much scared. Her emerald green eyes reflected the now dying fire, that gave the common room an eerie glow.  
  
James managed to find his voice and offered his hand to hers.  
  
"Ready to go, Lily?" She nodded in reply  
  
= = = = = =  
  
The young couple were now under the invisibility cloak, sneaking down the halls, trying to avoid Filch and the dreaded Mrs. Norris. They were very full, ever since their candle lit dinner in the kitchens. After a few close encounters with the caretaker and his pet in the hall they finally managed to make it down, next to the lake. James and Lily whipped off the invisibility cloak and fell onto the dew soaked grass.  
  
The two lovebirds eventually rolled onto their sides and gazed into each others eyes, clichéd yes, but true. They were silent, for they didn't feel the need to talk to each other, they just wanted to have some company and comfort. Although, they were both struggling to say something  
  
"James?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you, uh, are you... aren't the stars lovely tonight?" Lily stuttered  
  
'Shouldn't I be the one who's nervous?' James thought  
  
"Lily, they are lovely, although you are much lovelier than they are."  
  
"Really?"  
  
James shrugged "Sure, I mean I was never personally acquainted to the stars but.."  
  
Lily laughed and playfully punched James on the arm.  
  
"Ow, that really hurt Lily." James rubbed his arm  
  
"I'm sure it did James."  
  
James was having a most difficult time to concentrate on his 'task' which now seemed virtually impossible to actually happen.  
  
'Now should I get up on me knee? No, that has been done too many times. Perhaps I should recite a Shakespeare sonnet? "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" No I can't do that, I'll sound like an idiot. How about just popping out the question? But then she'll be shocked and run away. That would be horrific. Oh no... I am in such a mess!' James thought all of this and much more. He became more nauseous and nervous from all of his worrying and panicking.  
  
"James, I need to tell you something." Lily looked at him, with concern written all over her face.  
  
James felt as if a fifty pound stone plummeted into the bottom of his stomach with a loud clatter and he indeed, felt very sick. 'Oh no, she's breaking up with me! Don't Potter, don't you dare cry! Lily couldn't have chosen a worse time... I thought we were meant to be together, for eternity...'  
  
"James" Lily started as she lifted herself up to a sitting position, James followed suit (even though he felt the weight of the world on his shoulders), "We have been together for two years now and I just want to say that, I, uh, I love you."  
  
James felt ecstatic, he nearly jumped up and shouted with joy, but fortunately, not wanting to cause his girlfriend to faint, he didn't.  
  
"Lily, I really do, um, I love you too."  
  
Lily smiled weakly at him and continued, "I think that its time to make our relationship more, uh, permanent."  
  
James eyed her suspiciously, like she was a suspect in a crime.  
  
"Lily I..."  
  
"James, please don't interrupt!" Lily snapped, "Oh I am so sorry James I.."  
  
"It's alright, I shouldn't have interrupted. Lily, please go on."  
  
Lily took a deep breath looked James straight in the eye, "James Henry Potter, I've waited long enough, so here it is."  
  
Lily took James's hand and placed something cold and round in it. He opened it up and found a plain golden ring lying in his palm. James's jaw nearly touched the ground.  
  
"Will you marry me, James?" Lily's face was nearly the same color as her hair (which means quite a lot), and she was already near to tears.  
  
As for James, shock was an understatement.  
  
'Did she just... am I.... isn't that MY job... oh Merlin's beard.. breathe James, breathe...' James's mind rambled on like this to create a very large tangle of words. This resulted in having a very confused James.  
  
"James, please answer me..." Lily just managed to choke back her sobs, although her voice was very much cracked and dry, like the desert.  
  
"Did you-did you just ask me to marry you? Or did Sirius tell you to do this?"  
  
"James, Sirius never told me to do anything. I asked you that, from my heart." Lily placed a hand over chest, she let the tears, slowly roll down her face.  
  
"Just one question Lily." James managed to say, Lily slowly nodded her head in reply.  
  
"What made you do it?"  
  
"Pardon?" Lily said after a very pregnant pause  
  
"What made you propose to me, the very night I was planning to propose to you?"  
  
Lily's eyes widened, "You were... what?"  
  
James took out the small velvet box and popped it open to reveal the ring.  
  
"James! I..." Lily paused for a moment, then cried hysterically on James's shoulder.  
  
"Shh, Lily its alright." James lifted her head up towards his face and wiped off Lily's tears with his thumb, "Now, before you say yes, or I say yes," James grinned slyly, "Just answer this question: why did you propose to me, tonight?"  
  
Lily blushed, sniffled and replied, "That James, is because it's a leap year."  
  
= = = = = =  
  
A/N: Aaaaww! Isn't that adorable! I had butterflies in my stomach when I was writing it. Seriously.  
  
Now for those of you who don't know, when it's a leap year (that's every four years), women are 'allowed' to propose to men. It's a silly unwritten rule but I was just thinking about it last night. I know that it is NOT a leap year yet but hey, I can't help myself when I'm inspired.  
  
I am thinking about making a Leap Year series like have different couples from different stories have a leap year proposal. Like Star Wars, Lord of The Rings, Indiana Jones, whatever... If you want more Leap Year stories then tell me what couple and what story I should write it about.  
  
So do you like it? Hate it? Love it? Despise it? Tell me by reviewing! Just try to avoid flaming and insulting, it gets the writer down, that would mean ME!  
  
Also, do you guys STILL want Swiss Virtual chocolate for reviewing? Yeah, that's what I thought...  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
Alright, so I accidently deleted this story *bangs head on wall* ow..  
  
Anyways here are the reviews I got before I deleted it:  
  
The following review has been submitted to: A Leap Year Proposal Chapter: 1  
  
From: fortunes rain (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=325491)  
  
hahahahaha wow nice edge :P  
  
  
  
The following review has been submitted to: A Leap Year Proposal Chapter: 1  
  
From: 0 (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=1)  
  
LOVE it!  
  
make one about Ron and Lavender  
  
The following review has been submitted to: A Leap Year Proposal Chapter: 1  
  
From: Moe23 (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=77867)  
  
*tear*!!!! I love it!!! I'm gladly a hopeless romantic!!!!  
  
-MOE:) 


End file.
